pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach Beauty
Beach Beauty is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 11/27/19. Story Violet, Eevee, Oricorio and Tyrogue walk the beach around sunrise, her Pokémon playfully frolicking. Few people are on the beach, a few surfing and others lounging. A stand is being set up with several workers. An old man with a sun hat is directing them. Moe: Come on, get those lights up! We need the ladies to shine on that stage today! Oye vey! Moe turns away from the stand, fanning himself with his hand. Moe: All of these schmucks going around with me having to, OOOOHHHHH! Moe spots Violet walking, eyes turning into hearts. He kicks up a wave of sand as he rushes over, stopping in Violet’s path. She stops. Violet: May I help you? Moe: Why you most certainly can, young lady! My name is Moe, and I’m running the Beauty and Pokémon Beauty Contest! I am rounding up all the beautiful women of this island to compete in my contest! Will you join? Violet: No. Violet walks around Moe, him speechless. He then quickly zooms back around in front of her, Violet stopping again. Tyrogue snarls at him, though Violet waves him off. Moe: Listen, actually I’m in a bit of a bind. You see, I’ve been hosting these contests for years now and they, well they haven’t had the appeal they’ve had in the past. I need new girls, you know something to spice it up. Violet: I am not considered hot or spicy. Moe: Most of the girls already are. But you, you are an angel in disguise! These beach goers are all about the hot body, they’ll be baffled by your presence. What’s more, they’ll be a significant cash prize. Violet: No. Violet walks around again, Moe intercepting her. Tyrogue prepares to punch him. Moe: Please! I’m desperate! I need something new, unique! Please help me! Violet: Is that a cry for help or an order? Moe: What ever gets you in the competition! Violet: Very well. Can I bring another person? End Scene Hazel leads the group down the beach, in a state of disbelief. Hazel: So this guy seriously just came up to you and “be in my beauty pageant?” Violet: That is exactly how the scenario presented himself. After being begged and told to enter, I accepted and invited you as well. Hazel: Well you are going to have a pretty tough time winning with me in the mix! Violet: That is precisely the point. An event focused solely on physical appearance is not an event I am slated to win, so I decided to include you as well to possibly win. Hazel: Oh. That is sorta sad when you say it like that. (Eyes Violet) Do you even own a bikini? Violet: My standard bathing suit will suffice. I have no plans on proceeding to the second round. Voice: Ha! That certainly is an understatement! Lila walks over, carrying a shopping bag from a store. She wears a purple sunhat and black round sunglasses on her face. Lila: Considering that you’re dressed like a toy doll and are as ugly as a Slowpoke. Hazel: (Offended) And who would you be? Lila: (Smirks) Lila. The winner of the Beauty and Pokémon pageant. Violet: The event has not transpired yet. You cannot be the winner of an event that hasn’t happened yet. Lila: Consider it a vote of confidence. Especially if the two of you are my competition. It will be easy! Lila walks off, Hazel steaming as Violet remains blank. Violet: Was she attempting to insult us? Hazel: Well she succeeded! Come on Violet! We are going to get you the most smoking bikini available and you are going to dominate this contest! Hazel grabs Violet by the arm and drags her off. Sorrel stands dumbfound and confused. Later is the start of the Beauty and Pokémon Pageant. Sorrel holds Eevee and Flabébé in the crowd, both of them pouting. Sorrel: Don’t worry guys. Hazel said that she was going to try something else for this tournament. Moe: Welcome everyone! Are you ready to see some beauty?! The crowd goes wild and whooping, as Moe starts giggling as well. Moe: Let the Beauty and the Pokémon Pageant begin! First one up! From Celadon City we have Hazel and Bounsweet! Hazel walks out in a new olive green bikini, acting like on the catwalk. Bounsweet hops off her shoulder and releases Sweet Scent. The crowd is enticed and cheers loudly for her. Hazel winks as she goes off the stage. Moe: Whoo-hoo! What a sight! Let us keep going! A woman with an Ekans wrapped around her walks the stage, as a bodybuilder woman strikes poses with her Poliwrath. A girl cuddles with a Skitty, while another one swims through a Water Pulse produced by West Sea Shellos. Moe: Next up! We have Lila and her Zorua! Lila walks out wearing a red bandeau swimsuit, striking a seductive pose. Another Lila in the same attire walks out, as the two pose and blow a kiss to the audience. Moe: (Face bright red) Incredible! But uh, (Laughs creepily) We need a Pokémon here. Lila winks at Moe, as she turns to the other one. The second Lila glows purple and shifts to Zorua. It then glows and transforms into a version of Lila covered in Zorua’s black fur and sports its ears and tail. The crowd becomes intolerable. Moe: A furry on the stage! (Wolf howl) Sorrel: (Shudders) This is completely degrading. To think Hazel was interested. Moe: Our next participant is one of my personal favorites! What I consider a new type of gem we have Violet and Oricorio! Violet wearing a violet bikini walks out with Oricorio. Oricorio begins doing the flamenco, while Violet stands in place, holding her arms behind her back. It reveals her six pack abdominals. The crowd has a mediocre response, some off-put by her deadpan expression. Hazel stands off to the side, biting her nails. Hazel: (Hushed towards Violet) You’re blowing it! Hands on hips! Do a little turn! Violet puts her hands on her hips, everyone gasping at the sight of her prosthetic arms. She does a hip turn in attempt to show off, with limited success. Lila laughs hysterically from the side. A woman dances in the cotton of Whimsicott, as a woman and Pancham sit and strike a pose. Moe: Now for our final contestant! Give it up for Cattleya! Cattleya comes out with a black triangle bikini top, it pushing her chest up and exposing cleavage. She walks out and strikes a pose. Moe: Oh what a sight! But, your Pokémon? Cattleya: (Giggles) Look closer. Cattleya raises her arms behind her head, pumping up her chest more. Everyone focuses in, seeing a Minimized Clefable resting in her cleavage. The crowd goes crazy with this one. Moe: And that ends the preliminaries! Our finalists will be decided in just a few minutes based off your reactions! Violet and Hazel are in the back, Hazel pacing. Violet: I told you that I did not intend on winning this contest. I don’t understand why you are trying to help me win. Hazel: Because! Uragh! Because I want them to see you like they see me! Attractive, beautiful, worth taking a moment for! Violet: I am not any of those things nor do I desire to be. Hazel: But don’t you want them to see you that way? To be, you know, desired? Violet: I have lived most of my life with no one caring for me. The few people who do are sufficient. If you wish to win this competition, I shall do everything in my power to assist you. Hazel: Ugh! That’s, that’s too noble of you! Lila: Yes, very! Lila walks over, walking with an obvious sway. Lila: It’s too bad that the two of you are so pitifully ugly that you won’t even make it to the finals! Hazel: Oh, like you stand a better chance? Face it, you’ve lost. Moe: (On speaker) And we have our top 3 finalists! Hazel, Lila and Cattleya! Hazel: Ha! Lila: What?! (Scowls) You don’t stand a chance. Hazel: Bring it. End Scene Violet comes out of a changing room, dressed in her standard outfit. She heads out into the audience when she spots Lila going through Hazel’s bag. Lila: No. No. Uh-uh. Ugh! Isn’t there anything in here that I can use? Violet: What are you doing? Lila gulps as she stands up, sheepishly laughing and rubbing the back of her head. Lila: Oh, Violet! Hello! Violet: That is Hazel’s bag. You have no right to search through it. Lila: Oh, gee! Yeah it is. Listen. Lila steps closer, leaning in close to Violet. Violet’s face doesn’t even flinch. Lila backs away, getting the hint. Lila: Okay, honestly? Hazel told me to find her bag and get something out of it. She called it her secret weapon for the contest. Violet: You mean her perfume? Lila: Exactly! She wanted to add that little extra ump! If you know what I mean. Violet: I do not. Lila: Oh. Well if you could just point out which pocket it’s in. Violet: Outer back of the backpack, left side zipped pocket. It should be in a ziplock bag. Lila: Great! Thanks! Now, you may want to head to the crowd. I hear the security is real strict for those who aren’t participants. Even those who were initially in it. Violet: I appreciate the warning. Violet performs a curtsy and heads off. Lila smiles until she’s out of sight, then greedily snickers. Violet joins Sorrel in the crowd, taking Eevee from Sorrel. Sorrel: I can’t believe that you didn’t make it on. You looked (clears throat) You looked really good up there. Moe: Welcome back! Now for our final round! Our three finalists will come out all at once with a final attempt to woo your affections! Following that you the audience will vote for who are winner will be! First on the stage is Hazel and Bounsweet! Hazel and Bounsweet come out, Bounsweet releasing Sweet Scent. Bounsweet spins her leaves with Rapid Spin, as Hazel twirls in a wind of Sweet Scent. The crowd goes wild for her. Moe: Next up is Lila and Zorua! Lila and Zorua as a Furry Lila come out onto the stage. Furry Lila inhales deeply as she smells Lila, rubbing up on her back. Several whooping occurs as Sorrel makes a gagging sound. Violet: Are you physically sick? Sorrel: More like mentally. That is just gross. Moe: Now we have Cattleya! Cattleya comes out with Clefable, which blows a Blizzard wind. Cattleya lets her hair blow in the wind, the crowd going wild. Moe: What incredible displays from all of them! Now— Teddiursa: Ursa! Teddiursa rushes from back stage, tackling Lila and knocking her off the stage. The crowd moves out of the way so Lila falls to the ground. Teddiursa is licking at Lila’s chest, her trying to push it off. Lila: Get off! Ugh! Gross! Moe: Whoa there! Using two Pokémon is illegal! Hazel: I’m so sorry! That’s my Teddiursa! (Goes to help Lila) I don’t know what got— Hazel stops in her tracks, sniffing the air. Her worry of concern turns into anger. Hazel: You stole my perfume! I recognize that concoction anywhere! It’s my own creation! The crowd gasps, as Lila gets up and gasps in feigned shock. Lila: I would never! You have no proof that I took it! Hazel: Oh, besides the fact the smell of it is all over you? It always lures in Teddiursa like a Combee to honey! Violet: I witnessed you taking the perfume from her bag. Lila: (Scoffs) Who would listen to a losing ugly mechanical freak like you? Talk about unattractive and unreliable! Moe: Enough! (Clears throat) As upset as I am about this situation, I must disqualify you from the finals, Lila. Lila: Excuse me?! Lila stands up, walking sultrily towards Moe. She then brushes her hand along his face. Lila: (Seductively) You sure about that? The crowd begins booing Lila, her shocked at the turn. Moe was initially infatuated but snaps out of it. Moe: I’m sorry Lila. But the audience, who are the final vote on the winner, has spoken. Lila groans and stomps in frustration. She storms off, people whistling after her as she passes. Moe: Now the final two! Hazel and Cattleya! Hazel takes the stage with Cattleya, as Teddiursa joins with Sorrel. Moe: Now! Who votes for Hazel?! The crowd cheers for her then goes silent. Moe: And for Cattleya! The crowd goes crazy, the emotion draining from Hazel’s face. Moe: In that case the winner is Cattleya! Cattleya gleefully jumps up and down with Clefable, Hazel looking disappointed. Bounsweet comforts her. Later the competition stage is being broken down. Hazel is back in her street clothes as she joins up the others. Hazel: You knew she took my perfume? Violet: She said she was delivering it to you. I apologize for not realizing it was a lie. Hazel: (Sighs) It’s fine. I was never going to win with that Cattleya in the competition. Violet: Moe stated that he wanted contestants that were not “hot.” Even though overall the audience did vote for him. Sorrel: Let’s just pretend this never happened, okay? I feel nauseated from this whole day. Hazel: What’s wrong, Sorrel? (Leans in suggestively) Did several scantily clad women intimidate you? Sorrel’s face blushes profusely as he hides his face in his arms. Violet: Avoidance is a tell tale sign that her comment is correct. Sorrel: Oh be quiet! Main Events * Violet's group meets Lila for the first time. * Cattleya is introduced. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Lila * Cattleya * Moe * Sorrel * Beauty Pageant competitors Pokémon * Oricorio (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Zorua (Lila's) * Clefable (Cattleya's) * Ekans * Poliwrath * Skitty * Shellos (West Sea) * Whimsicott * Pancham Trivia * This episode is the most risqué episode I have ever written. * This episode is based off the banned Pokémon Episode Beauty and the Beach. * This episode was originally going to be Lila's debut episode. She debuted as a cameo in The Girl with No Arms in order to utilize Ho-oh in that episode. * Cattleya is based off a character from the Netflix series Violet Evergarden. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet